warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rattail EmberClan
Rattail is the deputy of EmberClan. He has no mate and his leader is Emberstar. He was not born into EmberClan/CliffClan, but he was found as a loner on the mountainside when Claystar moved the clan to the peak of the volcano. CliffClan often accepts loners into the clan as guides to the rough terrain and to introduce fresh blood into the diminishing numbers which could lead to inbreeding if not careful. He never even had to change his name. The only reason for this being, of course, that it fit with traditional clan patterns and Emberstar couldn't be bothered to fix this. Appearance Rattail is a hairless, or sphnx, cat. His saggy, wrinkly skin is a dark greyish pink with a stripe on his back. He has a wiry build and unlike Emberstar, who holds a proud stance, Rattail is constantly crouching down with his vein covered ears pulled back. He's got lime green eyes and tiny narrow pupils. His tail is greasy and appears segmented from all of the folds and scars, hence the name Rattail. Artwork by DewSpectrum11. Personality Rattail is often seen as the slave to Emberstar. He is constantly devoted to her every minute and disrespects those who challenge her with no care as to their feelings. The truth about him is that he's very lonely and bored so he fills his time with a pretty cat who is essentially a stanger, but she feeds him and makes sure no one kills him so it's good enough. Rattail isn't necessarily stupid, but he doesn't give much thought into his plans and feels like he has no time to waste when he could die tomorrow. He's paranoid from the rough lfie he was born into as a loner in the mountains and will do anything he can to mantain his status as the second in command of Emberstar, even if it costs other cats their lives. History Rattail, his mother, and the littermates barely survived the western side of Mount Curling Tail. They scavenged and foraged, but it wasn't long until they simply ran out of sustainable resources, and began the hungry journey to the eastern side. They lived like that for most of Rattail's adolescence, with Worm eventually dying of sickness and famine. Alone on the mountainside, Rattail foraged carcasses and ate insects and small mammals and reptiles alone, until he encountered the journeying CliffClanners, struggling to survive the mountain peaks. This was just after one of their own kits, Cavekit, had died and the whole clan was starting to become hopeless. Rattail offered to show them the ways of life on the mountainside if they fed him and accepted him as one of their own. Desperate to prove to her clan she was in control, Claystar appointed him as deputy and has been honoring him as such ever since. Relationships Emberstar-- Rattail has always fawned over EmberClan's leader. She has respected him, at least in his eyes, and give's him food and water. He is dimly aware that he was only promoted to spite the purebred clan members, but doesn't care. Deputy means being the second-highest ranking and he get's the excuse to be treated well by his clanmates for his rank. For this, he always tries to set a good example to the kits and apprentices by treating Emberstar like a god, so he's constantly following her, nodding behind her, and making-heart eyes at her. His biggest dream would be to become mates with her. Category:Deputies Category:Toms Category:Unusable Clan Cats Category:Characters Category:Content (NibbytheBird)